Amigos con derecho
by VeroSeddie
Summary: Una especie de favor llevara a Sam y a Freddie a ser amigos con derecho, ¿la regla mas imporante? "Sin sentimientos, es decir, no enamorarse" ¿podran ser simplemente amigos con derecho o terminaran enamorandose del otro?
1. iAm a virgin

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia Yay. Hey, es M por algo pero pueden leerla y cuando haya un cap. donde haya algo fuerte se los dire y ustedes decidiran si lo leen o no, se lo dejo a su eleccion. Este capitulo no es nada fuerte.**

**iCarly no es mio... Es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon y tengan por seguro que en iCarly NUNCA pasara algo como lo de este fic.**

* * *

><p>"Carly, Sam, Freddie" Los mismos protagonistas principales de siempre. Estaban en su último año en Ridgeway, solo 6 meses más y por fin serian libres de la escuela por unos pocos meses, antes de ir a la universidad.<p>

¿Qué había cambiado del semestre anterior a este? Todo seguía siendo básicamente igual a excepción de un detalle "Menor" Un detalle menor llamado: Hormonas. No solo en ellos sino en el 82% de los estudiantes de Ridgeway, al punto que había un caso de embarazo en la escuela de una chica llamada Jenna por lo que inmediatamente al saberse la noticia, les impusieron a todos una nueva clase llamada "Educación sexual"

Y allí estaba Sam sentada junto a Carly al final del salón, demás está decir que estaba aburrida y que esa clase que aunque pudiera ser emocionante no lo estaba siendo el primer día, de hecho lo más "Emocionante" que había en ese salón eran los libros que le entregaron a cada uno, era prácticamente pornografía.

Freddie también estaba en la parte trasera del salón pero en el otro extremo, no pudo sentarse junto a sus amigas porque llegó tarde, tuvo que ir al baño y por eso llegó tarde.

Y Sam que estaba aburrida, de repente pensó "_¿Por qué no fastidiar un rato a mi blanco de bromas favorito?"_

Así que le mandó un mensaje.

"**Eres un pervertido Benson, deja de mirar tanto ese libro ¡Dios! Seguro que ya hasta estas 'Duro' ¿Verdad?"**

El teléfono del chico vibró y él lo sacó y leyó el mensaje, Sam volteó a verlo para notar su expresión… El solo rio y luego la miro, la rubia le guiño un ojo. Freddie respondió a su mensaje.

"¿Y yo soy el pervertido? Prácticamente admitiste que pensabas en mi "Amigo" si sabes a lo que me refiero ;)"

Sam recibió el mensaje y al leerlo pensó "_¿Quieres guerra Benson? Pues a mamá nadie le gana-_

"**¿Qué quieres que te diga Freddie? He pensado en eso todo el día… Incluso anoche… Ahora tu adivina a lo que me refiero ;)" **Sam envió ese sexi mensaje y rio un poco llamando la atención de Carly.

-¿Sam que pasa? Atiende a la clase, es importante-

Sam no le hizo caso al comando de su amiga, en ese momento solo estaba pendiente del pequeño juego que tenia con Freddie.

"Maldición Sam, si este libro no logro ponerme "Duro" como tú dices, lo estas logrando con tus mensajes así que detente ya, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta"

Sam rio un poco y pensó _"Es como si no me conociera" _¿Y por qué pensó eso? Porque era Sam Puckett y ella no le iba a hacer caso a Freddie Benson.

"**Freddie anoche me toque pensando en ti y déjame decirte que eres un visitante regular en mis sueños ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca me dejas con las ganas ;)"**

"Ya basta Sam, no es gracioso… La clase termina en 5 minutos y si me levanto se va a notar"

Sam dejó tranquilo a Freddie, es que por más que le gustara fastidiarlo no iba a dejar que pasara una vergüenza tan grande después de todo era su amigo ¿Cierto?

La clase terminó, todos salieron del salón incluso Freddie pero el salió unos segundos después.

Sam que había salido junto con Carly le dijo a esta que la vería luego ¿Por qué? Porque iba a esperar a que Freddie saliera y cuando finalmente lo hizo ella iba a decirle algo pero él se adelanto.

-No fue gracioso Sam- Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo mientras hablaban.

-Si lo fue- Dijo ella entre una risa.

-Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo... ¿Y que fue eso de que anoche te tocaste pensando en mí?-

Sam con una sonrisa le respondería –Pudiste vivir sintiéndote afortunado pensando que era verdad pero tuviste que preguntar-

Freddie se detuvo y se colocó frente a ella mientras decía un irritado -¿Era mentira?-

-Claro que era mentira nub, yo nunca siquiera saldrá contigo. Tengo mejores personas en las que pensar cuando me masturbo-

Freddie retomó su camino junto a su amiga –Tampoco tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo-

-Era necesario-

Sam y Freddie llegaron al casillero de Carly, la rubia se acercó a ella mientras que Freddie siguió su camino hasta su casillero.

-Ok Sam ¿Qué está pasando?- Soltó la castaña de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me dijiste "Te veo luego" pero apareces a los 2 minutos con Freddie ¿Qué se traen?-

-No sé de que hablas Carls…- Sam sonaba tan natural, técnicamente no mentía solo omitía detalles, solo un psicólogo diría "Es la misma cosa" –Es mi amigo también- Abrió su casillero –Aunque no siempre lo admita, o se lo diga… O lo crea-

Eso fue suficiente para que Carly le creyera.

La última clase la tenían todos separados por lo que no se volverían a ver sino hasta la salida.

Las chicas entraban al apartamento de Carly mientras Sam expresaba uno de sus descontentos –En serio no se en que piensan, darnos clases de "Educación sexual" cuando estamos en nuestro último semestre y ya tenemos casi 19 años-

Carly se quitó su chaqueta y mientras la colgaba en el perchero diría -¿Y el profesor?- Ambas rieron al momento en que Sam se lanzó al sofá –Es que... Tiene cara de que nunca ha visto a una mujer desnuda en un lugar que no sea el internet- Y luego continuarían riéndose.

-"Manosearse" debe ser su concepto de pasar una noche buena- Bromeo Sam y ambas continuaban riéndose del pobre profesor Coleman.

A Carly le parecían muy divertidas este tipo de bromas así que al sentarse junto a su amiga continuó –Es la versión en la vida real de "Virgen a los 40"-

Luego de que las risas pararon Sam calmadamente le pregunto a su amiga mientras encendía la tele -¿Y Spencer?-

-Veamos… Tenía un reencuentro hoy con una vieja amiga así que deben estar teniendo un maratón casero ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-

Sam levanto ligeramente sus manos en señal de molestia -¿Por qué tantos eufemismos para decir "Teniendo sexo"?-

-Se que "Sexo" no es una palabra sucia pero… Es mi hermano, no quiero usar esas 2 palabras en la misma oración-

-Como sea- Sam le resto importancia a la charla con Carly mientras seguía cambiando de canal buscando algo interesante que ver pero no había nada bueno que ver así que después de un rato decidió apagar la tele.

-Oye Sam… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Había timidez en la voz de Carly, era como si le diera vergüenza o si se hubiera arrepentido mientras lo decía.

-Claro-

-Tu aun… Tú sabes… Tu aun…-

La insinuación a lo que Carly quería decir no fue captada por Sam -¿Si yo aun qué?-

Carly tomó un respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y simplemente lo dijo -¿Tu aun… Tú aun eres… Tú sabes… Virgen?-

La rubia abrió sus ojos un poco pero respondió firmemente con un –Sip… ¿Por qué querías saber?... ¿Acaso tu… No lo eres?-

-Lo soy… Solo quería saber si tu no para que… Me aconsejaras o algo- Respondió la castaña mirando la mesa de centro como si fuera con ella con quien estuviera hablando y no con su amiga pero luego si la miró y le dijo –Creí que tu no lo eras… Es que saliste con ese chico Patrick por 7 meses el año pasado y pensé que lo habían hecho- Concluyo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que termine con él porque me engaño?- Carly asintió y no esperaba escuchar la confesión que le daría Sam –Pues te mentí, termine con él porque me estaba presionando a que lo hiciéramos y… Yo no me sentía lista- La rubia dio un suspiro y mientras su amiga la miraba asombrada dijo –Una vez estuvimos cerca de hacerlo, estábamos en su habitación yo estaba sobre el… Ya le había quitado la camisa y el mi blusa pero… Cuando sentí su… Excitación a través de su pantalón… Entre en pánico, ahí descubrí que no estaba lista y a los 2 días termine con el-

Era una charla intima, ninguna de las dos se atrevería a hablar sobre esto con alguien más.

Carly dio un suspiro y luego dijo -¿Nunca has pensado en simplemente… Hacerlo y ya… Con quien sea solo para… Salir del camino?-

A Sam le vino Freddie a la mente, eso de "Salir del camino" se lo había dicho ella a él la noche de su primer beso.

-Carly… Rompí con Patrick hace 8 meses, créeme estoy más que lista ahora pero no puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, no es tan fácil-

-Pero podrías buscar a alguien que… Te haga el favor, es decir ¿Por qué no lo haces con un amigo?-

La rubia se quedo pensativa unos segundos antes de responder a ese comentario –No tengo tanta confianza con ninguno… El único es Freddie y créeme que nunca lo haría con él. Preferiría morir virgen o ser violada por el profesor Coleman-

Carly la miro con el ceño fruncido -Eso es cruel, no creo que pienses tan mal de Freddie… El es… Algo lindo-

Sam no lo sabía pero ese comentario le molesto un poco –Dios ¿Por qué no vas tú y acabas con eso?-

-Si supieras que lo he considerado varias veces- Admitió Carly –Pero eso sería extraño, es Freddie… No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, pero juro que si esta "Situación" Se prolonga mucho no dudare en hacerlo mío-

-Como sea- Dijo Sam rodando los ojos y levantándose del sofá –Tanto hablar de Freddie me dio asco, iré a casa. Nos vemos Carls-

-Adiós Sam-

Sam llegó a su casa un rato después. Había sido un día duro, es decir, después de unas largas vacaciones siempre quedas cansado después de los primeros días de clases. Lo primero que Sam hizo fue meterse en la bañera, estaba relajada y cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba tocando, gimió levemente producto del placer, seguía jugando consigo misma con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose su labio inferior. Su madre no estaba en casa por lo que podía gritar si quisiera pero prefería no hacerlo. Siguió jugando con ella misma cuando una imagen le vino a la mente: La imagen de Freddie, eso hizo que ella se detuviera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se dijo a sí misma –No Sam no, no puedes considerar lo que Carly te dijo-

Siguió tomando su baño sin toquetearse y tratando de sacarse de la mente la idea de "Freddie y ella"

La rubia creyó que ya lo había olvidado pero esa noche antes de dormir no pudo con sus impulsos. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Carly _"¿Por qué no lo haces con un amigo?"_ Pero no, era Freddie, sería raro, seria incomodo y sería malo.

Observo la hora en su reloj de mesa: las 11:30 pm. Saco su PearPhone, pensó un rato en lo que haría hasta que decidió escribirle a Freddie.

"**¿Estas despierto?" **Fue todo lo que escribió.

"Si, no puedo dormir ¿Qué pasa Sam?"

Sam suspiro y le escribió algo que dejó a Freddie ver un lado desconocido de ella. Le escribió.

"**Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, estuvo mal mandarte ese tipo de mensajes durante la clase… Lo que menos quiero es que pases una vergüenza grande. Perdóname"**

"No tienes que disculparte Sam, no paso nada. Pero gracias por ese gesto sincero de pedir disculpas, me demuestra que quizás no me odias tanto como creo :)"

Sam pensó que su comportamiento era culpa de Carly por meterle ideas en la cabeza **"Yo no te odio… No sé qué me pasa Freddie, me siento emocionalmente extraña, creo que debo dejar de escuchar a Carly xD" **Sam no entendía esto bien ¿Estaba teniendo una conversación sincera con Freddie? Bueno, por mensajes de texto pero igual contaba ¿No?

"Jajaja o quizás deberías escucharla más" Sam al leer esto pensó tantas cosas ¿Acaso el sabia de su conversación con Carly? Luego leyó el resto del mensaje –Digo, para que me estés tratando bien y te hayas disculpado tiene que ser algo bueno-

A la rubia le llegó el sueño, dio un bostezo y le envió el que en teoría iba a ser el último mensaje a Freddie

"**Siiii no creo que eso pase. Dormiré, nos vemos mañana Benson :)" **Sam se acomodo para dormir pero a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar su PearPhone.

"Dulces sueños princesa Puckett"

Sorprendentemente Sam no se molesto, solo mostró una sonrisa y respondió.

"**Buenas noches Freddie"**

Ahora sí, los mensajes cesaron. La rubia se acomodo de lado en su cama para dormirse pero antes de poder caer rendida en el sueño pensó "_Quizás la idea de Carly no sea tan mala" _Así es, Sam comenzó a considerar la opción de perder la virginidad con su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Final. ¿Me dejas un review? No tengas pena :D Llamenme como quieran pero al final es una historia de romance... Solo que por momentos no lo parecera, es una historia diferente.<strong>

**El segundo capitulo ya lo tengo listo pero no se si subirlo o hacer otro para que algo que va a ocurrir mas adelante tenga mucho mas sentido... Como sea, sabran de este fic pronto. Chao.**


	2. iTease you

**Volvi muy rapido ¿No? el capitulo pasado fue leido por muchos y solo 3 no tuvieron pena en dejar un review. Respondere sus reviews.**

**Feiberina: Te imaginas bien ;) Si, puede ser por eso que hay mas fic M ahora pero... Yo no me quejo xD**

**Eva: Gracias por la bienvenida ¿Cual es tu cuenta aqui en Fanfiction? me alegra que te gustara.**

**Anonimo: Gracias por ese cumplido :) Espero que disfrutes este capitulo**

**iCarly no es de mi persona sino de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Freddie llegó a Ridgeway en el auto que su madre le había comprado como regalo de su cumpleaños número 18, no era gran cosa, era un carro común pero vaya que eso hacía que varias chicas se interesaran en el solo porque tenía auto pero el no, si él hubiera querido ya hubiese perdido su virginidad desde que tenía ese auto pero él no quería que su primera vez fuera con cualquier chica al azar y que en unos años que le preguntaran "¿Quién fue tu primera vez?" el no recodaría su nombre. Él prefería y quería que su primera relación sexual fuera con alguien conocido, de confianza y no con una extraña aparecida.<p>

Estacionó su auto obviamente en el estacionamiento, para su suerte encontró un lugar cerca de la entrada a Ridgeway.

Entró a la escuela, se sorprendió al no ver a sus amigas por su casillero por lo que siguió sin detenerse hasta el suyo. La primera clase no la veía con ninguna de sus amigas –Estúpida clase de geografía- Murmuro mientras cerraba su casillero y se comenzaba a dirigir a su aula.

Al llegar se sentó junto a Mike Jane, un chico molestado por tener un nombre de chica como apellido (Jane) Pero a él no le importaba, cualquier chica se moría por él y el… Llevaba a muchas chicas a la cama. Mike y Freddie no eran los mejores amigos pero si eran buenos conocidos, de esos con los que puedes tener una excelente conversación sobre cosas triviales pero no con los que puedas contar en las buenas y en las malas.

-Hey Mike-

-Benson- Respondió el chico indiferentemente pero no, no estaba enojado con Freddie ni mucho menos solo estaba ocupado con su celular probablemente escribiéndole a una chica -¡Maldición!-

Freddie volteo a verlo y le pregunto -¿Qué sucede?-

-Se le acabo la carga- Dijo con rabia y lanzo su celular al suelo, el hecho de que su familia fuera millonaria lo hacía tomar actitudes raras –Préstame tu teléfono-

-¿Para qué? No quiero que tenga el mismo destino que ese- Finalizo protestando señalando el celular en el suelo.

Mike suspiro, se acomodo en su asiento para quedar de frente a Freddie y le respondió -¿Ves a Sandy? La que esta allá adelante… La de la falda azul-

Freddie volteo aunque ya sabía quién era Sandy; Una de las tantas amantes de Ethan.

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Estoy mandándole mensajes…- Freddie movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se encogía de hombros dando a entender que no había entendido –Sandy se excita si le hablo sucio, préstame tu celular, le mando un mensaje y veras como en el receso estará rogándome para que la acompañe al baño-

Freddie sonrió pero no porque eso le parecía bien sino porque Mike nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo -Eres asqueroso- Se sacó su PearPhone de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a Mike –Ten. Ella está entre mis contactos-

El profesor entró, comenzó con la clase y recién comenzando Freddie escucha que Mike dice

-Oh oh-

-¿Qué pasa? Sandy se enojo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto burlándose.

-No… Me equivoque de destinatario y olvide poner mi nombre así que creerá que fuiste tú- Admitió con vergüenza –Lo siento-

-¿A quién se lo mandaste?-

-A… Sam-

Freddie miró al techo y susurró –Estoy muerto-

A varios pasillos de distancia en otro salón, el celular de cierta rubia comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la clase pero a ella eso no le importaba. Sacó su PearPhone y leyó el mensaje de… Freddie.

"No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de estar dentro de ti, el solo pensarte me excita. Anoche pensé tanto en ti, soñé contigo y desperté mojado… Sé que también te mojas por mí no lo niegues ;)"

Sam se sorprendió mucho ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Freddie? El no era de enviar mensajes así a no ser que ella se los enviara primero. Ella pensaba si seguirle el juego o dejarlo con las ganas.

-Sabes que Sam me matara por esto ¿verdad?- Le decía Freddie a Mike ambos ya no estaban atendiendo la clase. Mike se sentía culpable y Freddie angustiado.

Y entonces vibro el teléfono del castaño, Sam le había respondido.

"**¿Cómo sabias que también me mojo por ti? Freddie no aguanto más, te necesito ahora. Quiero que me cojas tan fuerte que mis gritos se escuchen hasta en la luna… Te veo en 15 minutos en el baño de chicas. Acabemos con esto ;)"**

Si, Sam estaba jugando con el pero eso era algo que él no sabía. No le dijo nada a Mike y pasados los 15 minutos se salió de clases y fue hasta el baño de chicas, entró y allí solo estaba Sam.

-Finalmente- Sam se acerco a él, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo hacia uno de los inodoros –Entra allí- Dijo bruscamente, el lo hizo, ella también entró y cerró la puerta.

-Sam… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Freddie sentado en el inodoro, a donde Sam lo había empujado. En su tono de voz había miedo.

La rubia se acerco lentamente a él, se inclino y le susurro seximente al oído –Nada que tu no quieras-

Ella se sentó sobre Freddie y comenzó a besarle el cuello, lo lamia e incluso llegaba a morderlo suavemente haciendo que el castaño que al principio estaba incomodo comenzara a disfrutarlo y excitarse.

Freddie ante esos besos en su cuello soltó un corto y casi inaudible gemido, debía controlarse ya que estaban en la escuela –Oh Sam… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-Eso no importa ahora- Freddie iba a acariciar a Sam pero ella lo detuvo, dejó de besar el cuello de él y le dijo –No-

-¿Por qué no puedo acariciar tu cuerpo? Tú lo estás haciendo con el mío-

Ella se inclino y de nuevo le susurro seximente en el oído –Así será más excitante para ti- Y luego lamio su oreja haciendo que Freddie se estremeciera un poco y luego volviera a bajar sus manos.

Sam dejo de besar su cuello, lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto -¿Estas disfrutando esto?-

-Algo- Respondió Freddie juguetonamente.

-Entonces… Creo que debo esforzarme un poco más- Sam comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Freddie que ahora si estaba duro, completamente duro –Uh Freddie… Parece que tienes algo grande ahí abajo-

-Oh Sam… Sam eres la mejor- Dijo Freddie con su respiración agitada, Sam había logrado ponerlo a 1000 sin quitarle ni 1 prenda. Ahora Sam tomó a Freddie de su cuello y lo haló hacia ella poniendo su cabeza entre sus senos –Oh Sam… Adoro esto-

-Yo también Freddie. Ahora si puedes tocarme- Freddie comenzó a acercar sus manos al cuerpo de la rubia pero ella le quito la cara de sus senos, se acerco a el para besarlo, Freddie cerró sus ojos y cuando estaban muy cerca de besarse, Sam se detiene y le dice –Adiós Freddie- Se levantó.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero pensé que…- El chico estaba sorprendido y frustrado, es decir, Sam había jugado con él, lo había excitado tanto solo para dejarlo con las ganas de más.

-Solo quería enseñarte una lección y lo conseguí; Nadie le gana a Sam Puckett ¿me oíste? Y no me mandes mas ese tipo de mensajes o la próxima vez si te golpeare y será tan fuerte que tu dolor le dará la vuelta al mundo ¿Te quedo claro?- Dijo la rubia amenazantemente.

Freddie pensó en decirle que él no mandó ese mensaje pero ella no iba a creerle –Aja- Sam iba a salir de allí pero Freddie le pregunta -¿Cómo me enseñaste esta lección? No sufrí nada, más bien disfrute- Culmino mostrando una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí, disfrutaste y te felicitaran mucho cuando salgas de aquí… Pero pienso a largo plazo Freduccini… A tu madre no le gustara y sufrirás por eso. Adiós- Y sin decir más, la rubia salió del baño dejando a Freddie excitado y confundido ¿A qué se refería con que lo felicitarían pero a su madre no iba a gustarle?

El castaño espero un poco a que su pene dejara de estar erecto y cuando eso sucedió salió del baño, iba a salir lo más rápido posible ya que estaba en el baño de chicas y no faltaba mucho para que llegara el receso lo que significaría muchas chicas encontrándolo en el baño equivocado y si el quería ser recordado por algo no era precisamente por algo así.

Pero antes de salir se vio en el espejo y se dio cuenta y entendió a que se refería la rubia con sus palabras antes de salir: Tenía marcas en el cuello mejor conocidas como chupetones y Sam tenía razón, su mamá haría un escándalo de eso.

Esa noche Freddie llegó a su casa, su madre sorprendentemente no se puso furiosa ni lo ataco con productos desinfectantes diciendo cosas como "No sabemos donde ha estado la boca de esa chica" como él esperaba, más bien se mostró comprensiva quizás entendió que su hijo ya casi cumplia 19 años y era normal que esas cosas pasaran.

Pero no era perfecto, eso no pasó desapercibido. En lugar del regaño, Freddie tuvo que soportar un largo sermón una vergonzosa conversación sobre "Los chicos y las chicas" con su madre.

Ya a la hora de dormir Freddie recibió un mensaje de Sam.

"**¿Tu madre descubrió tus chupetones? Espero que si ;)"**

Freddie le dio un gusto a Sam "Si, se dio cuenta y se enojo mucho" Mintió solo para que Sam sintiera que había ganado y el resto del mensaje decía "Pero… Valió la pena, ya sé con qué soñare hoy… Y mañana… Y el día siguiente. Gracias princesa Puckett ;)"

"**Eres un pervertido. ¿Por qué no mejor sueñas y te masturbas por Carly? Ah lo olvidaba, solo eso sabes hacer. Solo eres un maldito idiota que sigue enamorado de alguien que jamás le corresponderá"**

"No voy a discutir contigo por mensajes ¿Ok? Y no me llames pervertido cuando de seguro estas mojada pensando en mi y te hubiera gustado terminar lo que empezamos ;)"

Sam se enojó al leer el mensaje **"¡Cállate Benson! No quiero que me respondas mas, deja de decir estupideces, yo estoy fuera de tu alcance… Todas las chicas están fuera de tu alcance y lo que pasó hoy fue lo más lejos que llegaras con una chica alguna vez en tu vida. Adiós" **Luego de unos segundos se arrepintió, eso había sido demasiado y lo peor es que Freddie no respondía.

"Ok, olvídalo Sam. Tú siempre me has dicho cosas hirientes pero esta vez lo has conseguido realmente, has conseguido quebrarme. ¡Jodete Sam!"

Ella se demoró unos minutos para contestar** "Fredo… Olvida lo que dije ¿Si? Estaba enojada y lo diré aunque sé que esto será perjudicial para mí: Eres… un poco lindo ¿Contento? Tienes cierto atractivo y conseguirás muchas chicas… Si es que no las tienes ahora ¿Qué cosas digo? De seguro que ni eres virgen"**

"Te disculpo pero no vuelvas a decirme algo TAN cruel, vuelve a las bromas pasadas como burlarte de mi cabello, de mi personalidad o de lo que sea. ¿Así que soy lindo? Jajaja no te torturare con esa confesión y quedaremos a mano, te confieso que soy virgen"

Sam sonrió, si antes consideraba perder la virginidad con Freddie, ahora lo consideraba un poco más. El hecho de ser la primera chica con la que él estuviera era una idea que le gustaba a Sam, eso lo marcaria para siempre y se aseguraría un lugar en la mente de Freddie Benson.

"**Ok. Estamos a mano. Buenas noches amigo" **La rubia fue consciente de lo que escribió, fue consciente de que le dijo "Amigo" a Freddie y no le importaba.

"Hey, tu también eres muy linda ;) Buenas noches… Amiga"

Sam se sonrojo un poco, Freddie le había dicho que era linda. De verdad que le encantaba escribirle a él.

Antes de dormir, Sam buscó el mensaje que "Freddie" le mando temprano y lo leyó en voz alta.

- "No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de estar dentro de ti, el solo pensarte me excita. Anoche pensé tanto en ti, soñé contigo y desperté mojado… Sé que también te mojas por mí no lo niegues"- La rubia soltó un suspiro y luego dijo -¿Cómo lo supo?-

Porque si, Sam había estado fantaseando con él. Sam había tenido sueños tan explícitos con Freddie que despertaba mojada, deseaba tenerlo y lo deseaba ahora. Aun no estaba completamente convencida pero si había pasado de "Nunca" a "Tal vez" y ahora estaba entre el "Tal vez" y el "Lo haré" con respecto a la idea de Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Termino. ¿Que les parece? Pobre Freddie quedo excitado en el baño :( Me da penita con el... Quizas deberia consolarlo jaaajajajaja <strong>

**Quiero saber que opinan asi que ¿Me dejas un review?. El capitulo mas fuerte viene pronto, ahora lo que estoy haciendo es una especie de juego entre ambos antes de que pierdan la virginidad. Es como el preambulo a eso, es que no queria comenzar directamente con eso.**

**Chaito, espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. iThink i'm gonna do it

**Aqui estoy de nuevo, su pervertida favorita... Ok no jajajaja **

**El capitulo 4 (El proximo) Sera el capitulo FUERTE (Hasta ahora y si no se me ocurre otra cosa) asi que... Si**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Feiberina: Gracias y tienes toda la razon. El fandom de iCarly necesita mas gente pervertida xD**

**JennMcFanSamy: Que bueno que no te dé pena y si puedes infiltrarte en el baño... En tus sueños... Yo a veces lo hago xD **

**Anonimo: jajajjaa "doble sentido intended" Aunque si me da penita por el pero pronto botara toda esa tension ;)**

**Gaby Whitlock: Sip cada vez mas fuerte y aunque este capitulo no lo es tanto, el proximo...**

**Eva: La espera terminó a todos nos gusta el rated M xD**

**Seddiemiobsesion: jajaja gracias, espero que no te la pierdas y Sam... Pronto "La perdera" ;)**

**dAniibEp: Gracias. A veces pienso que Sam se pasó y me siento culpable pero despues se me pasa xD**

**Alabdiel: Gracias. Eso trató, de no saltar directamente a "Sam y Freddie haciendolo" Porque eso no sucede asi de facil, el proximo capitulo sera ESE al menos que se me ocurra otra cosa para posponer ese capitulo e impacientarlos a todos xD**

**iCarly no es mio de mi ni tuyo de ti, es de Dan Schneider... Por ahora xD**

* * *

><p>Había pasado mas de 1 semana desde la conversación entre Carly y Sam sobre perder la virginidad. Sam había pensado mucho sobre acostarse con Freddie pero… Era Freddie, pero Sam era honesta consigo misma y sabia que no conseguiría a alguien pronto por culpa de su actitud y que prácticamente todos en la escuela le tenían miedo por lo que la opción de Freddie tomaba cada vez más fuerza en la cabeza de la rubia.<p>

-Sam ¡Sam!- Carly ondeaba su mano frenéticamente frente a los ojos de su amiga, había estado perdida en sus pensamientos y la castaña la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hmm- Fue lo único que dijo

-La clase termino, debemos ir a gimnasia- Carly se levanto, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras que Sam hacia lo mismo pero con su ya acostumbrada flojera.

"_Justo lo que necesito ahora: Ver una clase llena de chicos sexys sudorosos" _Pensamientos sarcásticos por parte de Sam quien ya iba junto con su mejor amiga hacia los vestidores para cambiarse y ponerse la ropa adecuada.

Sam desabotonó su camisa a cuadros, se la quito quedando solo en sostén deportivo cuando oye que Carly que estaba a su lado le dice en un tono natural

-¿Sabes Sam? A veces siento envidia de tus senos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de especial? Son solo senos Carls- Sam se ponía la blanca y para nada cómoda camiseta que les dieron al comenzar el año escolar.

Carly ahora también en sostén deportivo y antes de ponerse la blanca e insípida camiseta le respondería -Son enormes Sam, comparados con los míos los tuyos son… Unos melones y los míos apenas podrían ser comparados con un durazno-

Sam se quitaba su jean negro que lucía ese día para ponerse ese incomodo short azul que la escuela obligaba a usar cuando le respondió a su amiga –Tampoco así, yo no diría que como unos duraznos… Quizás como unas manzanas… Manzanitas- Sam comenzó a reírse y después de notar que su castaña amiga no acompañaba su risa, se detuvo –Lo siento- La rubia iba a ponerse el short azul cuando Carly pregunta.

-¿Qué paso con la ropa interior masculina? Creí que aun la usabas-

-Sabes que tengo tiempo que no la uso ¿Recuerdas cuando lo de mi madre que encostraste mis… Eso de "Amo las vegas"?-

-Ahhh cierto, tus pantys-

Sam se tapo sus oídos con sus manos y grito –Lalalalalalalalaa- Solo para no escucharla.

-Bien, estoy lista. Vamos- Dijo Carly ya vestida caminando lentamente junto a su mejor amiga hacia el gimnasio.

-No entiendo a esta escuela- Decía Sam mientras iban en su camino –Nos dan una clase de "Educación sexual" Y en gimnasia nos dejan usar este atuendo tan… Apretado-

Carly juguetonamente diría -Atraerás muchas miradas Sam-

La rubia contestaría con sarcasmo -Si claro, lo que más necesito ahora es a un montón de babosos pervertidos mirándome las piernas, el trasero y los senos-

Entraron al gimnasio, el profesor aun no estaba allí. Caminaron un poco para sentarse en las gradas y cuando ya estaban sentadas allí, llegó Freddie con el apretado uniforme de gimnasia.

-Hola chicas- El castaño las saludo parándose frente a ellas, no recibió respuesta y luego notó que ambas lo miraban extraño como con deseo –Emmm… Chicas… Mi cara esta aquí arriba- Señalo su cara mientras hablaba con un tono de obviedad gigantesco.

"_Oh por dios ¿Cuándo Freddie se volvió tan sexy?"_ Pensó Sam, luego sacudió su cabeza y le hablo al chico –Sabemos que tu cara esta allá arriba… Pero tu cara enferma Fredraro ¿Verdad Carly?-

La castaña aun estaba embobada y le pregunto a Freddie -¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?-

La rubia se giró hacia su mejor amiga y exclamo -¡Carly!-

Freddie con su cara de incomodidad y en un tono igual dijo –Emmm… Nos vemos luego- Mientras se alejaba de ellas.

Una vez que el castaño estaba a una distancia en la que no pudiera escucharlas, Sam expreso su molestia -¿Qué demonios te pasa Carly? ¡Te le insinuaste a Freddie!-

-Oh por dios Sam ¿Lo viste? Freddie esta… ¡Dios!... Ya sé con qué soñare esta noche- Concluyó la castaña mordiéndose su labio inferior y mirando en dirección a Freddie.

Puede que Sam pensara lo mismo que su amiga y que también le haya gustado lo que vio pero no iba a admitirlo, no iba a admitir que por un segundo tuvo pensamientos sucios con Freddie ¡Eso nunca!

De repente el profesor de gimnasia entro al gimnasio de la escuela. El profesor era el prototipo de cualquier profesor de gimnasia: Flojo, manda a correr pero nunca corre y de vez en cuando mientras sus alumnos corren el come… Ah y pesa unos 152 kilos, lo dicho: El prototipo de los profesores de gimnasia.

-Bien alumnos quiero que den 20 vueltas al gimnasio- El profesor sacó de una bolsa que traía un sándwich gigantesco –Tienen 12 minutos para hacerlo a partir de…- Sacó su cronometro y luego de apretar un botón diría –Ahora-

Todos comenzaron a correr, unos con más calma que otros. Sam no se lo estaba tomando tan en serio, iba a un ritmo normal, un ritmo que denotaba que le daba igual dar las 20 vueltas en 12 minutos a que si solo daba 15 o 17 vueltas. Carly por su parte comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y Freddie decidió correr junto con Sam.

-Y dime Sam… ¿Te gustó lo que viste?- Pregunto Freddie juguetonamente.

Y la rubia le contesto indiferentemente sin aminorar ni aumentar su paso -No sé de que hablas-

-No soy tonto. Me di cuenta como me mirabas-

Sam decidió darle una respuesta no tan clara, algo que no le confirmara pero que tampoco le negara nada -Claro júzgame ahora- Luego atacaría, si Freddie iba a sacarle algo a ella, ella le sacaría algo más vergonzoso –Lo dice el chico con el afiche de Carly en su puerta… ¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado con su imagen?-

-¡Sam! Primero: ese afiche ya no está ahí y segundo: Carly es mi mejor amiga- Freddie se hizo el ofendido y de verdad si estaba un poco ofendido.

-Oh, entonces no te masturbas por ella porque es es tu mejor amiga… Entonces te has masturbado con mi imagen- La rubia lo acuso, quitó la vista del camino para mirarlo a él.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya esta conversación se está pasando de tono… Nos vemos- El chico apresuro el paso pero Sam debía admitir que disfrutaba conversar con Freddie y verlo en aprietos así que ella también apresuro el paso quedando de nuevo junto a él.

-¿Por qué huyes Freduccini? ¿Acaso te da pena admitir que piensas en mi?-

Freddie se delato –Si pienso en ti ¿Contenta? Pero no me he masturbado nunca por ti porque te respeto- El chico continúo su camino y Sam se detuvo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué Freddie no la veía a ella con deseo sino que había sentimientos involucrados? Eso la hizo cuestionarse algunas cosas ¿Realmente quería perder la virginidad con él? ¿Qué tal si lo hacía y le gustaba? ¿Cómo explicarle a Freddie que solo iba a usarlo y desecharlo? Pero lo más importante y lo que más le preocupo fue recordar que ella tampoco se había masturbado con la imagen de Freddie pero que si había estado pensando mucho en el y tenido sueños humedos y quizas con el pasaba lo mismo… ¿Había sentimientos hacia Freddie?

Sam estaba en otro planeta, estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta cuando el estudiante más gordo de la clase sin querer y sin poder controlarlo piso una de sus agujetas y cayó sobre la rubia, no en una posición comprometedora.

-¡Auch!- Sam se quejaba de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso producto del mismo, con una mano se tomaba la cabeza mientras que con la otra se tomaba una pierna.

Todos se acercaron a ella y Freddie fue quien sin dudarlo la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a la enfermería.

-Estarás bien- Hablaba la enfermera después de haber examinado a Sam –El dolor pasara en unas pocas horas, estarás normal en la tarde- La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a Sam y a Freddie solos.

La rubia se sentó en la pequeña camilla en donde estaba –Gracias Freddie… Gracias por preocuparte por mí aunque no me lo merezca-

El chico se fue acercando lentamente a Sam y en un tono de voz totalmente sincero le diría –Claro que te lo mereces… Te mereces eso y más- Y sin decir nada mas la abrazó.

Sam correspondió el abrazo, era lindo y cálido. Sam no pudo evitar suspirar después de percibir el olor de Freddie y entonces él se separo. Sam le dijo algo que no planeo decirle.

-¿Quieres ver una película en mi casa luego?-

El castaño miró la cara de miedo de Sam, tenía miedo de una respuesta negativa, entonces el sonrió levemente y dijo –Seguro- Sam también sonrió pero esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando Freddie dijo -¿A qué hora las veré a Carly y a ti en tu casa?-

Sam pensó "_Si que es tonto ¿no?" _Se levanto de la camilla quejándose un poco del dolor al momento de apoyar su pie lastimado, se acercó a Freddie y le dio un beso en los labios. Un lindo beso que transmitía necesidad, pasión y algo más que ninguno de los dos pudo descubrir en ese momento, a los 9 segundos Sam se separo de Freddie aun saboreándose y seductoramente le dijo

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-

-Aja- Fue todo lo que dijo Freddie aun asombrado

Sam camino lo más rápido que su lastimado pie le permitía y antes de salir y dejar a Freddie solo en la enfermería le dijo –Si eres un poquito inteligente sabrás que debes llevar- Luego le guiño el ojo y se marcho.

Sam caminaba hacia su casillero sonriente a pesar de su dolor. Habia sido espontanea, en ese momento fue que decidió mandar todo al diablo e insinuársele a Freddie. Lo había besado, lo había invitado a su casa que estaría sola a "Ver una película" y además le lanzó una indirecta con eso de "Si eres un poquito inteligente sabrás que debes llevar" Y claro que hablaba de un condón.

A la rubia comenzaba a gustarle la idea de que Freddie fuera el dueño de su primera vez pero lo que más la excitaba era saber que ella sería la primera vez de Freddie "_Chúpate esa Shay"_ pensaba Sam. Es que ya Freddie tiene en Carly su primer enamoramiento que duró años y todo lo que ella tenía de Freddie era su primer beso, pero con esto quería balancear las cosas a su favor.

-Amiga ¿Cómo sigue tu pie?- Preguntó Carly quien se había acercado a ella mientras seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

-Ah… Ahora estoy genial. ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Tengo hambre-

-Siempre tienes hambre- Dijo Carly divertidamente mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

Las chicas llegaron a la cafetería. Se sentaron con sus respectivas bandejas en una mesa de las más alejadas y Carly comenzó a hablar.

-Sam no sabes de lo que me entere en gimnasia-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sam con la boca llena de la carne que ese día habían servido.

Carly le contaría con voz indignada -Iba corriendo y escuche que Lisa Montgomery le dijo a Glenda Stevenson que anoche perdió su virginidad con Chase Smith-

Sam dejo su comida a un lado para articular un sorprendido -¿En serio?-

¿Por qué sorprendía tanto? Sorprendía porque Lisa Montgomery no es precisamente la chica más linda de Ridgeway, de hecho si hicieran un ranking de chicas en la escuela y hubieran 300 chicas, Lisa Montgomery no estaría en una posición mejor que 275 y sorprendía aun mas porque Chase Smith es de los chicos más guapos de la escuela y si hicieran un ranking de chicos, Chase debía estar sin duda en el top 15.

-De seguro miente- Agrego Sam –Fantasear no cuenta-

-Como sea, yo no aguanto más- Las hormonas eran una dura contrincante en ese momento y Carly ya estaba que explotaba y muy segura de sí misma diría –Lo hare con Freddie hoy mismo-

-¡No!- Se apresuro a exclamar Sam ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Carly –No lo hagas Carls. Recuerda… Perderás su amistad-

La castaña suspiro buscando calmarse –Esta bien, tienes razón… Tienes razón. Alguien aparecerá pronto ¿No?-

Sam volvió a su comida al igual que Carly hasta que Sam recibió un mensaje.

"Sam ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué me besaste? Me confundes"

¿Pero que se supone que debía responderle? ¿Que lo necesitaba dentro de ella? ¿Qué solo quería perder la virginidad y ya, adiós Freddie? Lo cierto es que algo se le ocurriría pero mientras eso ocurría ella se encargaría de posponer la explicación.

"**Tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras pero para eso debes ir a mi casa, vemos una película y hablamos ¿Te parece? Te espero a las 6"**

"Ok Sam. Iré pero nada de juegos. Te lo ruego"

"**Confía en mi Freddie no haremos nada malo. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigo, es todo"**

Lo que al principio era solo un mensaje se estaba convirtiendo en una conversación. Sam ignoraba lo que su mejor amiga le decía, honestamente nunca le prestaba atención cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre maquillaje o accesorios y no empezaría ahora.

"Ok entonces ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con el amigo… Al que besas?"

"**Pero tú no te quejaste. Relájate Benson y como ya te dije: Confía en mi por una vez en tu vida"**

Ese sería el comienzo de todo. El comienzo de un día que ninguno de ellos olvidaría pero que traería en un futuro algunos problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ya saben que pasara en el proximo capitulo ¿No? Describir sexo no se me da por lo que le pedí a una amiga que lo hiciera por mi, ella es la unica amiga que sabe que escribo aqui y tambien le encanta iCarly asi que no me averguenza :)<strong>

**Entonces... ¿Quieren que Sam y Freddie pierdan la virginidad en el proximo capitulo o quieren un capitulo de relleno antes? Digan jaja**

**¿Me dejas un review? Adiosito.**


End file.
